Philip Anastasia
by Megwolf13
Summary: Tags to "Unending" Just a drabble about what might have been going through their minds and what they might have imagined their child to be like.  Again, reviews appreciated but not necessary.


**This has Tags to "Unending." Summary- The writer, Robert C. Cooper, believed that Daniel held Vala while she was crying because, in his mind at least, she had become pregnant and miscarried the baby. This is my attempt at that scene.**

**Disclaimer- I own a cat. I own a hat. That is all.**

She had imagined a boy. A girl would have been all right, but not immediately. Not after Adria. She wanted a child who would be easier- and a boy would be infinitely easier after the all the trouble Adria caused.

He looked like Daniel- no interference from her. The slightly tan skin that never seemed to burn- the brown hair that apparently curled when it grew out enough. He would get his glasses and his intelligence, his integrity... his innocence. He would be curious about other worlds, and have absolute convictions in his beliefs, no matter what others thought. He would have his full lips and that delightful little bump at the end of his nose. He would be called Philip. She had looked it up- while it was translated lover of horses, since only the nobility could own horses, and beauty, wealth, and nobility were all synonymous, it could also mean... Noble. That suited him. That suited both of them.

She had shared this with Daniel, one day, when neither of them were doing anything but spending time with each other and talking. He said that wasn't fair- he needed something of hers. She wasn't willing to give him any of her personality- and Daniel was handsome, so looks were covered. Then, Daniel mentioned that she had beautiful eyes. So that had settled that. Dark brown eyes that sang when they were happy and shouted when they were sad- eyes that spoke the truth that her lips refused to give.

It had been a rainy-day thought- one visited and reworked whenever she had a spare moment, whenever her mind wandered past its usual haunts.

She had never imagined they might have children- not on a ship, stuck in the middle of space, time passing so slowly on the outside, mere seconds taking decades to pass.

He had not been meaning to think of it- but she had brought it up when they were talking. And the Asgard database had mentioned names, and he found himself thinking of suitable names for a child. Vala was right- any boy would be much less trouble than a girl. But... And yet... All he could see was a little girl. He did not know why- perhaps he had bad imagination, or maybe Vala had already imagined a boy. He could see her- could reach out and tuck her hair behind her ears, tell her that everything would be all right. He knew her name- Anastasia. It meant resurrection- a fitting term, a second chance to get it right. A second chance for Vala. She would have pale skin that sometimes appeared tan, in just the right light. She would have Vala's ebony hair that curled and twined like an attention-seeking cat. Pale rosy-apple pink little-girl lips just below a slightly large nose. Curiosity heightened by a child's attitude that life should be lived towards good and towards one's happiness. A serious side that showed itself when it was needed. A humor that was bottomless and no restraint. Okay, so some restraint- he'd make sure of that. He almost gave her dark brown eyes- until he remembered his conversation with Vala. He couldn't quite imagine her with blue eyes. So he lightened Vala's eyes. Mixed in the blue until the dark brown had lighted to a warm fawn color for eyes that would dance with happiness and fly with excitement. He gave her eyes that would pierce you with their anger, and that seemed dead with the bottomless sadness.

He knew that neither one would seriously suggest having a child on a ship that did not move- where time only seemed to pass on the inside. They would not do that to an innocent child.

They had not imagined that it might actually happen... Not in a million years.

But... it did happen.

And they found out when she lost him.

Or her.

And though she cried for hours that first day...

And he had to hold back his tears for a good while...

They managed to survive.

Sometimes, she wished it had been different. That maybe, she had never been pregnant. Then she wouldn't wake up sometimes with a hand on her stomach from a dream of a womb that expanded with the life that grew inside of her and then came out.

With the little boy that laughed and giggled and nudged his older sister, calling her Annie just to annoy her.

The little girl who poked her little brother, asking how the heck he managed not to run into anything.

Daniel understood- he dreamt sometimes too.

They both hoped and dreamed on the inside- deep and dark on the inside, so far down that no one but their other half could see that they actually hoped for a child.

There was no child- not on that ship.

But- in the future that was fluid- in the future that moved- well, that was yet to be determined.


End file.
